1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam cleaner, and more particularly to a steam cleaner having a passage for allowing cooling air to flow into the steam cleaner and to cool the steam cleaner without additional fan devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical steam cleaners have been developed and comprise a steam generator to generate steam or vapor for cleaning or cleansing purposes. For generating the steam or the vapor, a heater or heating device is required to heat and to evaporate the water.
However, the housing of the steam cleaners to receive the steam generator may also be heated by the heater or heating device and/or by the steam, such that an additional fan device is further required to be provided and attached to the housing, in order to generate or to circulate air and to cool the housing of the steam cleaners.
The housings of the steam cleaners are thus required to have a great volume formed or provided therein to receive both the steam generator and the fan device, such that the steam cleaners may include a greater weight and/or volume that is adverse for storing and transportation purposes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional steam cleaner facilities.